Hora De Tu Recompensa
by Tamy Dragneel14
Summary: Porque siempre habia estado a su lado, y por mucho tiempo... pues, ya era hora de darle una recompensa o no? descubran cual sera la recompensa que le dara Gray a Juvia...


_**Hola a todos c': ahora les traigo un One-shot Gruvia!, me gusta esta parejita . pero no estoy segura si los manejo bien :/ **_

**_Ahi ven ustedes n_n_**

**_FT no me pertenece es del GRAN Hiro Mashima *-*_**

**_Ojala que disfruten leyendo :3~_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*Hora De Tu Recompensa*~<strong>_

_**..::Especial Día De San Valentín::..**_

Había entrenado meses y meses para esta fecha; y ahora, esos duros entrenamientos dieron sus frutos… PORFIN HABIA HECHO UN CHOCOLATE DIGNO PARA GRAY-SAMA!

Ese día era 14 de Febrero, el día mas esperado por las chicas de Magnolia; ya que ese día, podían decirle sus sentimientos a "esa" persona especial para ellas. Obviamente los hombres no quedaban atrás; aunque se podría decir que los más valientes se confesaban.

Juvia muy ansiosa había esperado este día; ya que hoy libremente podía decirle sus sentimientos a Gray, aunque éste la ignorara. También sabría si éste le corresponde o solo hay amor por parte de ella; días antes de esta fecha, había escuchado de las chicas que Gray sentía algo hacia ella, pero su personalidad de "chico despreocupado/ malo" tapaba ese sentimiento. Aunque siempre había sido ignorada por el Fullbuster; algo le decía que podría ser verdad, pero no tenia que confiarse.

Para sorpresa de ella; Lucy su rival de amor, no se había presentado al gremio. Al escuchar eso, sintió algo de alivio, ya que ella no estaría para entrometerse en su plan.

En el gremio, pudo ver como Mirajane y las otras chicas arreglaban en lugar; todo era rosa y rojo, lleno de corazones y flores, junto con letreros que decían "Feliz Día De San Valentín", junto con estos unos ángeles con arcos y flechas. Todo era hermoso; para el ojo de una mujer, pero para un hombre… era todo asco.

Vio como en la barra estaba sentado su amor eterno y se dirigió hacia él.

-Buenos días Gray-sama – lo saludo, sentándose al lado de él. El chico estaba comiendo un helado de Frambuesa junto con algunas frutas.

-Hola Juvia – respondió éste desinteresadamente.

-Como ha estado hoy Gray-sama?

-Pues… no te miento, aburrido, todo esto de San Valentín me tiene arto – dijo mientras dirigía una cucharada de helado a su boca, sin antes parar y decirle a Juvia – quieres un poco?

-B-Bueno… - "_Si! Gray-sama me dará de comer_" pensó la maga de agua.

El chico de hielo dirigió la cucharada de helado hacia la boca de la maga de agua, haciendo que esta probara el helado con mucho gusto.

-Mnnmm… estaba rico Gray-sama – respondió la chica peliazul al chico.

-Eee…. Si… - dijo algo ido por ver la reacción de Juvia al comer el helado – lo siento Juvia pero… debo irme, mas tarde nos vemos, adiós – y sin esperar nada, se fue.

"_Que le habrá pasado a Gray-sama"_

**O***O***O***O***O***O**

-Hey Juvia!, tienes el regalo para Gray? – pregunto una chica de cabellera café con un gran jarro de cerveza en su mano.

-Si!, Juvia a estado esperando este día muy ansiosa para darle el regalo a Gray-sama – respondió la chica con ojos brillosos y decidida.

-Que bien, que bien pero… que es? – pregunto de nuevo la misma chica, llamada Cana

-Es una sorpresa Cana-san – le dijo la peliazul con ojos entrecerrados.

-Mmmm… o es un baile erótico o es algo como un chocolate – dijo la chica mientras bebía de su cerveza.

-Cana-san! – pero en eso, llega al gremio un chico de pelo blanco, que llevaba detrás de su espalda escondido una caja rosa con un lazo rojo en forma de corazón.

-Juvia! He traído mi regalo para ti! – le dijo colocándose en frente de ella, que ésta estaba parada. Le entregó la caja de chocolates y Juvia la recibió muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

-G-Gracias Lyon-san, pero no tenias porque molest-

-No digas nada mas mi querida Juvia, y para mí no es ninguna molestia es más, es un gusto – le interrumpió el aprendiz de Ur.

En eso, entro al gremio el segundo aprendiz de aquella maga Ur; vio como Juvia estaba sonrojada mirando a Lyon.

"_Juvia sonrojada mirando a Lyon + una caja de chocolates = a una Juvia regalándole algo Lyon_" pensó el chico al ver esa escena, pero lo que no supo, era el porqué de ese dolor en su pecho; al imaginarse a Juvia dándole esos chocolates a Lyon… le hacía que su pecho doliera mas y mas.

Con la mirada obscurecida paso al lado de los "tortolos" para luego dirigirse hacia la barra donde atendía Mirajane. Se sentó y sintió como alguien lo miraba.

-Gray porque tan deprimido? – preguntó la chica de la barra.

-No es nada Mirajane… - dijo sin entusiasmo para luego sonreír traviesamente – ya sé lo que aré – se dijo a sí mismo y se levanto de la barra.

Mirajane al ver la reacción del chico Fullbuster no supo que era lo que se traía en manos, hasta que vio como éste se dirigía hacia Juvia y Lyon.

-Lo siento mucho – agarró a Juvia de un brazo y la miró – pero me podrías acompañar a fuera, Juvia?

-P-Por supuesto Gray-sama – y sin más se dirigieron hacia afuera del gremio, sin antes, dedicarle una sonrisa de _"en tu cara cabrón!"_ a Lyon.

Se la llevó afuera del gremio y sin perder más tiempo, empezó a replicarle.

-Ay Juvia, eres tan tonta!, como se te ocurre regalarle chocolates al idiota de Lyon! Ahhh… joder – empezó a hablar el chico peliazul.

-P-Pero Gray-sama…

-Nada de peros!... prométeme que nunca volverás a regalarle algo a ese idiota bien?

-E-Esta bien… - no sabía porque Gray-sama se estaba comportando así, pero pronto sintió como éste le alzaba su cara con ambas manos, haciéndola que mirara al chico.

-…ya que me tienes a mí y no dejaré que ese idiota tome lo que es mío… - y sin perder un milésimo de segundo mas, junto sus labios con los de la chica.

Juvia estaba petrificada… Gray-sama la estaba besando?... LA ESTABA BESANDO!; separó al chico colocándole ambas manos sobre su torso desnudo y hablo.

-G-Gray-sama? Porque… - le preguntó sonrojada mirándole a los ojos.

-Siempre has estado a mi lado, sean buenas o malas situaciones y pues… ya era hora de tu recompensa - y dicho esto último, la volvió a besar con delicadeza, como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara.

Aunque no había recibido ninguna caja de bombones o chocolates;

Esto no se asimilaba a nada de esas cosas;

Era único y además;

Era el mejor regalo de San Valentín

**l**

**l**

**V**

FIN

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews c:?<strong>_


End file.
